dca_libertyprimecampaignfandomcom-20200215-history
Renegade:
CHARACTER INFORMATION REAL NAME: Unknown KNOWN ALIASES: Unknown IDENTITY: Public OCCUPATION: Unemployed CITIZENSHIP: Citizen of the United States currently on parol from Arkham Asylum. PLACE OF BIRTH: Unknown KNOWN RELATIVES: Unknown GROUP AFFLIATION: Liberty Prime EDUCATION: Seems to have at least a High School level education. HEIGHT: 6'2" WEIGHT: 230lbs EYES: Green HAIR: Red SUPEHUMAN POWERS PHASING: Renegade has the ability to move through solid objects without damaging them or himself. TELEPORTATION (Line of sight only): He posesses the ability to teleport up to a mile away but must be able to see his destination. REGENERATION: Renegade quickly recovers from the most serious wounds. POISON IMMUNITY: As a result of his regeneration, Renegade is immune to all poison as his body quickly fights it off. ABILITIES MARTIAL ARTS: Renegade is a master of several forms of martial arts, though he does not remember training in them. He is also a master of the Escrima Sticks which are his perferred weapons in combat. EQUIPMENT He carries a pair of Escrima Sticks on him, and has a pair of collapsable batons that he keeps concealed on his person when not carring the Escrima Sticks. HISTORY The other members of Liberty Prime know very little about Renegade as he knows little about himself. He was first encountered by Lux on a visit to Arkham Asylum. Lux had discovered that an inmate at Arkham Asylum shared the same fingerprints with a teleporting villain named Thrill Kill that the group has encountered twice. Upon investigating he learned that the prisoner in question, called Renegade by the other inmates, was a model prisoner for the most part, though he did have the ability to escape his cell whenever he chose to. However since he had only used this ability to visit the cafeteria, and on one occasion to save the life of a guard, the prison officials let him be. Renegade was being held for the assault on two police officers in Gotham Park. The officers had found him sleeping on a park bench and he attacked them out of reaction when he woke up. Since he has no memory of his life before waking up there on the bench, he was transferred to Arkham in the hopes that the doctors there could help him with his condition. Lux's visit coincided with a break out by the nefarious Scarecrow. The villain managed to not only get out, but to construct several of his fear bombs. During his attempted escape he used one of the bombs on Lux and Renegade, hoping to use Luz (who was currently in his secret identity) as a hostage. However the fear gas had an unsual effect on Renegade. Rather than cause him to relive his worst fears, it awoke some of his dormant memories, letting the doctors know that his memories were in fact repressed rather than erased completely. Afer Lux left and returned to New York, Batman visited the Asylum to drop off the Ventriloquist and learned of Renegade's break through. Vouching for him, Batman was able to get the young man paroled. He then brought Renegade to Liberty Prime Headquarters and asked that he be allowed to join the group since obviously he and Thrill Kill had some sort of connection. Renegade revealed that during his encounter with the Scarecrow's fear gas he had two memories. One of floating in a fluid filled tank with others who looked similar to him, and another of a brief conversation with a man in a lab coat. On the man's coat was the name "Cadmus" GM NOTES Renegade came to me when I was playing Batmam Arkham Asylum. He's one part Jason Bourne, one part Wolverine and one part Nightwing. It occured to me afterwards that he is very similar to an NPC from a friend's game named Diamond Cutter, but they have very different looks and somewhat different origins.